POR DO SOL
by Madge Krux
Summary: Novas aventuras... novas confusões... novos visitantes... e, novos amores!


**Por do sol**

_Capitulo 1_

Todas as vezes que olhava o por do sol, se recordava de seu passado. Era como se aquele céu avermelhado fosse um espelho do tempo.

Ficava horas dependurada na janela daquela simples casa, imaginando os caminhos que o sol iria percorrer ao sumir atrás da montanha. Tentava imaginar sua vida indo junto com ele, mas infelizmente as dores e sofrimentos do passado, teimavam em ficar pelo caminho a atormentando.

Tinha amigos, isso ela nunca mais poderia duvidar, mas o vazio continuava tão grande em seu peito, que pensava que fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Não era assim tão complicado, mas Marguerite Krux tinha que ser teimosa, só pra variar um pouco. Roxton estava totalmente transtornado, caminhava pela floresta soltando fogo pela boca, os outros, como sempre, tentavam fazer com que ele compreendesse Madge.

R: Já me cansei... ela não pensa em ninguém... somente nela! – bravejou.

V: É o jeito dela...

Ned: É assim desde que nos a conhecemos!

Roxton olhou espantado para seus amigos.

R: Ela apronta com vocês, e ainda vocês a defendem?

C: Não estamos a defendendo, Roxton... você a conhece muito melhor do qualquer um de nós!

R: Isso não quer dizer nada!

Finn: Sabe de uma coisa?

Eles olharam para a garota do futuro.

V: Algum problema?

Finn: Prefiro lidar com os homens do Zod, do que entender a cabeça de Madge!

Todos riram inclusive Roxton.

R: Olha, eu sei que ela é desse jeito, mas por que ela não pode ter vindo com a gente?

Ned: Às vezes, precisamos de um tempo só pra gente, Roxton!

Ned falou dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

Verônica, neste momento, pediu silêncio para o grupo.

R: O que foi?

V: Alguma coisa... ta vindo pra cá... e ta vindo rápido!

Os amigos se entreolharam.

Ned: Corram...

Puseram-se a correr feito loucos, sem mesmo saber do que se tratava.

Os passos começaram a ficar cada vez mais fortes e, o coração de Roxton, Verônica, Ned, Challenger e Finn, começava a bater cada vez mais rápido, enquanto continuavam correndo.

Foi tudo muito rápido, era como se uma nuvem de fumaça os tivesse sugado do plateau e, tudo virou escuridão.

Já havia se passado quatro dias que os amigos haviam saído para um piquenique, mas ainda não voltaram e, Madge estava totalmente desesperada de preocupação com seus amigos.

M: Que droga... cadê vocês? Vocês e suas aventuras!

Às vezes, pegava falando sozinha. Apenas ria da situação. Às vezes, chorava por estar mais uma vez sozinha.

M: E se eles acharam uma saída?

Às vezes, ficava com raiva dela mesma e desse seu jeito.

E, assim ficou por mais uma semana, às vezes, se lamentando e, às vezes, comemorando que não precisava fazer nada.

M: Mas, quando acabar a comida, quem vai buscar mais?

Pensava que já estava ficando até maluca, já havia mais ou menos dois dias que não conseguia dormir direito.

M: Mas, que droga... eu nunca senti isso antes... porque agora estou com medo?

Era a primeira vez que Madge assumia que estava com medo e, desse modo, decidiu que logo pela manhã ia sair para procurar seus amigos.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol iluminou o plateau, Madge já caminhava meio sem rumo pela floresta, atrás de seus amigos.

M: Se for algum tipo de brincadeira, eu mato eles...

Mas, neste instante, um bando de raptor a encurralou. Madge com sua arma em punho, ficava rodando pra ver qual deles ia atacar primeiro.

Quando um fez menção em atacá-la, derrubando-a, vários disparos veio matando cada raptor até não sobrar mais nenhum.

Madge virou-se, ainda sentada no chão, e viu uma mão estendida para seu lado, com a intenção de ajudá-la.

Homem: Você está bem, senhorita? – perguntou de forma galanteadora.

Madge estava um pouco fora do ar e acabou desmaiando nos braços do visitante.

Sem outra escolha, o visitante carregou Madge e levou até o seu grupo.

Mulher: O que você fez?

Homem: Ela estava sendo atacada...

Eles se entreolharam.

Homem 2: Como assim? Não ouvimos nenhum tiro!

Homem 3: Como ela é bonita...

Homem: Eu vi primeiro...

Homem 2: Quem disse?

Mulher: Hey... a bela adormecida está acordando...

Madge abriu os olhos e se deparou com aqueles olhos verdes a te olhar. Pegou sua arma e levantou-se mirando-a para o grupo.

M: Quem são vocês?

Homem: Eu sou o capitão América... e estes são meus amigos, Gavião, Hulk, Homem de ferro e Viúva Negra...

M: O que vocês são? Por um acaso estão indo para alguma festa a fantasia?

Madge deu um risinho tímido.

Gavião: Haha... muito engraçado...

Capitão América: Além de linda é bem humorada...

M: Acho que devo um "obrigada"... por ter salvado a minha vida, nobre cavalheiro!

Madge deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, que ficou um pouco corado.

Homem de ferro: Mas, o que uma mulher indefesa faz sozinha numa floresta?

Madge recordou-se de qual motivo levou-a a isso.

M: Há alguns dias atrás eu não estava sozinha...

Viúva negra: Então quer dizer que tem mais gente neste lugar?

M: Sim... o problema é que eles sumiram...

Uma leve tristeza passou por sua face e uma lágrima tímida brotou em seus olhos.

O grupo se entreolhou.

Hulk: Não fique assim... vamos fazer o seguinte... você nos leva para um lugar mais seguro e nós te ajudamos a encontrar seus amigos!

Madge olhou nos olhos dele.

M: Tudo bem... não vou agüentar ficar mais um minuto sequer sozinha!

Então, Madge foi mostrando um pouco mais do plateau, enquanto caminhavam em direção a casa da árvore.

Capitão América: Este lugar é fantástico...

Todos concordaram com o capitão.

M: Você fala isso agora... pois depois que verem o que existe aqui... vão mudar de idéia rapidinho!

VN: E, mal lhe pergunte o que existe aqui?

Neste momento, um grande estrondo foi sentido pelo grupo.

M: Parece que uma das coisas, quis lhes dar as boas vindas pessoalmente...

Ficaram sem entender e, assim todos olharam para Madge espantados.

HF: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Mas, nem precisou de resposta. Um grande e faminto Trex apareceu a frente do grupo.

Hulk: Mas, o que é isso afinal?

M: É um Trex... não tão vendo?

CA: Mas, eles não estavam extintos?

M: Então, tentam argumentar isso com ele...

Falou isso já correndo, sendo seguida pelos outros. Depois de muito correrem, finalmente conseguiram despistar o animal.

HF: Olha da próxima vez, não vou correr...

M: Você quer morrer, é?

G: Da próxima vez, o Hulk acaba com ele...

Hulk: E por que eu?

HF: Você viu o tamanho daquela coisa?

Madge começou a rir.

VN: Do que está rindo?

M: Vocês se parecem com meus amigos...

CA: Vamos encontrá-los...

Continuaram caminhando até que viram a casa da árvore.

HF: Então é aqui que você mora?

Falou quase encostando na cerca elétrica.

M: Se eu fosse você não encostava ai...

Ele se assustou e parou repentinamente.

HF: E posso saber o porquê?

M: É cerca elétrica... a não ser que queira levar um choque!

Hulk: Que fantástico... e como conseguiram fazer essa proeza?

VN: Da um tempo professor...

M: Ele é professor?

Hulk: Sim... sou professor! E cientista...

M: Tenho um amigo que também é... ele que fez a cerca elétrica, além de outras coisas!

Hulk: Ele também está sumido?

Madge confirmou com a cabeça.

M: Vamos ficar aqui é?

Todos riram da impaciência de Madge. Ficaram maravilhados com tudo.

Depois de se instalarem e comerem alguma coisa começaram a pesquisar algo que poderia os levar aos amigos de Madge.

CA: Então, eles foram fazer um piquenique...

HF: E por que você não foi?

G: Não quiseram te levar?

M: Não é isso... é que... eu não quis ir!

VN: Você preferiu ficar sozinha neste lugar do que ir com seus amigos?

M: Mas, vão ficar discutindo o porquê eu não fui ou vamos encontrar meus amigos?

O capitão América olhou para os amigos reprovando-os.

CA: Não ligue pra eles... só queremos ajudá-la...

M: Já está anoitecendo... vamos deixar pra amanhã... é perigoso andar pela selva durante a noite!

Ninguém ousou a discordar com ela.

A noite foi longa.

O calor estava infernal naquele lugar, muito incomum para aquela época. Madge revirava-se na cama, tentando encontrar uma posição para dormir, mas parecia que nada estava confortável.

A preocupação com seus amigos a estava deixando acessa, refletindo a respeito de seus modos e o seu jeito.

Mas a preocupação maior era com os novos visitantes, que apesar de terem a ajudado, ainda eram totalmente desconhecidos.

Depois de muito tentar, enfim conseguiu dormir, porém um barulho a despertou e a fez pular da cama (literalmente falando) e correr para a sala.

Um cheiro forte foi inalado, assim que um pano foi colocado contra o nariz e sem qualquer reação, Madge estava inconsciente. Uma ação que durou menos de 10 minutos.


End file.
